


Uldren Got Norted

by Xandyflare



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, This is a crack theory, but hear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandyflare/pseuds/Xandyflare
Summary: This was a joke. This was a joke, but I can actually believe it. I'm about to blow yo minds.





	Uldren Got Norted

Okay hear me out.

This all started as a joke. My friend who shall not be named and I are in the Destiny fandom, and recently I've gotten him into the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Therefore, jokes of the Darkness and Light are abound in our discussions.

Just the other week, my friend and I joked that Uldren said "Cayde...you're too late" before shooting him, after seeing a meme about it and Aqua being Norted, hats off to E3. It was funny...and then I realize a couple of hours later something.

Uldren has:

-graying hair

-amber eyes

-(temporary) darkness possession

All that are Norted have:

-gray/white hair

-amber eyes

-darkness possession

And that got me thinking. Let's go all the way back to Uldren's development, back to Crow. According to the Closed Doors Demo of E3 2013, he was originally meant to be Crow, a character akin to Cayde's portrayal in the Taken King. However, he was then changed into the Uldren we know and love to hate today.

I have a theory. Uldren got Norted.

I have a story, too. Sometime, somewhere, Uldren got Norted before the events of Destiny 1 to spread darkness in that world by Xehanort. However, Riven was like, 'aw boi, I can use this', and used the darkness in Uldren to free it from it's prison. And then, Uldren got killed, leaving Xehanort to scramble for a new vessel, leading up to him settling with Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3.

Am I right? Not in the least.

Will it ever get confirmed? No.

But I liked speaking about it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
